<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Water - Noctis Lucis Caelum by YXxXxXY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368829">Falling Water - Noctis Lucis Caelum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY'>YXxXxXY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [76]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request from Wattpad, and I decided I’m gonna do all the boys separately cuz why not? I’m willing to suffer for this fluff.</p><p>Y’all have no idea how many ideas I had for this one’s title. I probably went through five or six.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, noctis/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [76]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling Water - Noctis Lucis Caelum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request from Wattpad, and I decided I’m gonna do all the boys separately cuz why not? I’m willing to suffer for this fluff.</p><p>Y’all have no idea how many ideas I had for this one’s title. I probably went through five or six.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You two had planned on going to the slough and getting some fishing in when the sky opened up. The rain drenched you both despite how fast you were to get under cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell,” you whined, body shaking when a chill ran down your spine. In an attempt to keep what warmth you had left, you rubbed your arms furiously. You were quick to let out a defeated sigh when you only continued getting colder. A pair of arms wrapping around your middle had you looking over your shoulder at Noct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, we should hurry back,” he muttered, holding you closer. You nodded numbly, wrapping yourself in a hug as you two hurried back to the haven.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank Gods,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought, noticing that the others weren’t at the haven when you and Noct returned. With speed you hadn’t used in quite some time, you rushed into the tent, already starting to strip at the entrance. You felt another shiver race across your back, but it wasn’t because of the cold rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct’s hands took their place on your waist, thumbs stroking the skin softly. His lips danced across the flesh of your shoulder and neck, leaving the skin feeling unnaturally hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noct,” you whimpered when one hand dipped lower to trace circles on your thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful, no matter how many times I see you like this,” Noct admitted, his voice filled with adoration. “Gods, how did I get lucky enough to have you in my life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lay against Noct, head resting on his bare chest and legs tangled together. Noct had drawn a blanket over the two of you after your </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His fingers drew patterns on your back, combining with the rain pelting the roof of the tent to lull you to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n),” Noct whispered, and you hummed in response. His fingers stopped and you cracked your eyes open to look at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Noct?” You sat up, cupping his cheek as a frown painted your lips. His hand covered yours as he bit his lip, gunmetal hues wavering and filling with emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s-it’s nothing, nevermind,” he said after a few moments, causing your frown to deepen. You swung one leg over his hip, straddling the heir and piercing him with a stern gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t sound like nothing, Noct,” you uttered. “Whenever you bite your lip, I know -- there’s something on your mind. What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct watched you from below, a gentle curve to his lips as he slowly sat up, keeping you in his lap. One hand cradled your face while the other was planted at your waist, and Noct brought his face close to yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, (Y/n),” he mumbled against your lips. You felt him smile into the kiss and your hands went to his shoulders as you returned it. “I love you, (Y/n). Shiva’s breath, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m yours, Noct. In this life and the next, until time itself ceases to exist -- I’m yours.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>